Carmelita's big mistake
by masterthief1225
Summary: takes place in the 4th game. Sly hears something that leaves him broken on the inside, and Carmelita caused it. Now she wants to undo it. Can she get her ringtail back or will he never forgive her. 1st fanfic so dont give to much critizism.
1. Chapter 1

I just decided to write this. My first sly writing so please give helpful tips. This story is in Sly 4.

I don't own anything of sly cooper.

Now to the main story.

**Ch.1: Too much.**

Sly Cooper, master thief, was in despair. Carmelita refused to talk to him unless necessary to. He wanted to show her that she meant the world to him, but she wouldn't give him the chance, hell she wouldn't give him the time of day anymore. He would give it one more try to tell her that he honestly loved her.

His plan was set into action when he found a beautiful flower while in the ice age with Bob. He would try to give it to her once she was alone so he could have no distractions. Now we follow Sly who is about to give the flower to Carmelita when he heard her talking to herself (I never got why they never spoke in their heads?).

"Damn it, Sly. Why can't you see that I'm not interested anymore? You used my feelings to try and get info every time. I once loved you but not anymore." She said, not realizing that Sly was hearing every word. To say that Sly's heart was shattered was an understatement; he felt like someone took his heart and burned it to ash before tossing it to the winds. "Fine, if you don't love me like I love you then I shouldn't spend more time trying to chase after you."Sly said, startling the vixen as she turned to see him with nothing but hurt in his eyes.

"How much did you hear…"she was cut off by Sly."I heard enough. Here you can have this as to remember me by." And with that he tossed the flower at her and jumped to somewhere else. Carmelita was shocked, never had Sly done what he just did. He never would off cut her off; also he didn't try to apologize for what he did. She then noticed the flower; it had a note on it. This is what it said:

"_Dear Carm,_

_I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me but you wouldn't give me the chance. So I decided to show you. I found the most beautiful flower I could find and tell you that you were unlike any flower, beautiful and graceful, but you are more than that to me. You are what keeps me going in dark times, to see your lovely face again. I hope you can forgive me for lying to you, but I wanted to get closer to you without the shock pistol. I'm sorry, Sly."_

Carmelita was crying by the end of the letter. She was more beautiful to him then this flower, which was more than beautiful than anything. He wanted to know her better. She felt ashamed of herself for being so blind. She also just realized her great mistake. She had to make things better and tell Sly that she loved him more than anything. She then raced after the raccoon she wanted to find. Only problem was, she didn't know where he was. He could be anywhere after she read the note.

Sly was looking over the edge of the rail on top of the mountain behind the hide out. He wished it would rain so he wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing him cry. Just as he was about to leave, he heard someone coming up the path. He quickly hid in a small cave nearly unseen from the path. Carmelita ran by franticly as if to find someone. Sly didn't get into it further because he no longer cared for Carmelita or what she did. As soon as she was gone he came out and headed home. He locked himself in his room after Bentley asked what was wrong. Sly just said he didn't want to talk about it and they left it as that, but everyone (except Carmelita, who was still looking for Sly) knew something was up.

_**Time skip to mid-evil era.**_

Carmelita was crying her eyes out. She wanted to tell Sly that she was sorry and that she loved him. He just avoided her and only talked when necessary, a lot like she did to him. When she went inside to talk to Bentley and Murray about Sly, she them talking about Sly. "Something changed him. He doesn't do anything to try and have Carm forgive him. Wonder what could have happened to make him stop?" Bentley said. "I know what happened. He heard me talking to myself how I had given up loving Sly, and he gave me a flower and then became what he is now." Carmelita said to them. The guys were shocked at what they heard, but before anyone could say anything, even Sir Galleth. "But now I want him to love me like I love him." She now had tears in her eyes as she looked out in the distance. "What made thou change thy mind?" said Sir Galleth. "The note attached to the flower. He said I was more beautiful than any flower or bouquet. He also said he was sorry for lying; he wanted to know me without a shock pistol aimed between his eyes. That made me change my mind." Carmelita was now flooding tears. "A-all I want now is for him to love me again so we can move on in life as lovers. He won't even give me a chance like I didn't give him one." She then just sobbed into her arms. Bentley was the first to speak. "Maybe we can help you out. We don't like to see Sly this sad." Carmelita then realized something. This Cooper Gang wasn't just friends, they were all family, and they cared for each other like brothers only could. "If you can do that, I'll owe you for life!" she said. "Think nothing of it; I think we all want the old Sly back." Murray said. They began to plan what might be the most difficult mission ever.

**Thanks for reading, now please review and give me your opinions and if you want another chapter.**

**Again I don't own anything from Sly Cooper. So don't sew.**

**I'll make more if you guys want more, if not I will delete this.**


	2. Ch2: The Cooper behind the mask

**First off, I want to thank you guys for all the great reviews and such. I honestly thought that it was ok but not that good, but you guys proved me wrong. Now here is the next chapter you guys wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sly Cooper.**

Ch.2: The Cooper behind the mask.

_Previously:_

"_Think nothing of it; I think we all want the old Sly back," said Murray. They began to plan what might be the most difficult mission ever._

**Now:**

The plan was to take place later that night, it was really rather straight forward. The plan was to have Carmelita be placed in fake danger from a hijacked metal wolf. Sly was to come and rescue her and once he beat the wolf, Carmelita was suppose to tell Sly how sorry she was. They decided to go with a simple plan first because it was getting close to the down-fall of the Black Night.

Carmelita was in possession with the wolf. When Bentley gave the signal, the wolf would hold her like it was taking her away. (Oh yeah, she is also tied up, too.) She waited only about three minutes before Bentley gave the signal, and the wolf grabbed her and she let out a scream, not to loud for any normal guard to notice, but enough to let Sly know. No sooner had she screamed, Sly came and destroyed the wolf. That's when the plan started going wrong. After Sly "freed" Carmelita, he was leaving. She yelled after him, "Wait, Sly, I want to talk to you." Sly just waited.

Sly wondered what Carmelita could possibly tell him. With that look in her eyes, he could tell it was serious. "What is it," he said after she didn't speak for a bit. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did and that I forgive you for lying. You had your reasons for it and they touched me after reading that letter," she said, hoping to whatever God there was that he would forgive her. "Please give me another chance." "No, I won't," he said. "B-but why?" Carmelita said as tears began to form. Sly only stayed where he was. "You don't get it do you? You think that just saying sorry will do it? Carmelita, I have lost to much as it is and gained only a little back. You already know how my parents died when I was young, how I only a few years back I got what was mine. What you don't know is that you aren't the first girl to catch my eye. I asked all of them out to dinner, but said I was just trash. Each girl was better looking and more caring than the last, but all treated me like garbage." Carmelita was shocked at that. Too think that he went through that as a kid. Oh, but it didn't stop there. "Each time was worse than the other. With each rejection my heart broke more and more. I thought for a while that I was never meant to love anyone but my friends. Only when I became a thief did I find someone who didn't think of me as garbage as a normal person. That someone was you, Carmelita." At that Carmelita was shocked, she was the only one. "But after what you said in the Ice Age, I realized I will never love at all. Of all people, I thought you at least cared a bit about me, or am I still the thieving vermin that you think I am?"

Carmelita was now almost crying. "But now I care too much to lose you now, Sly. I don't think that I could go on if you left me to be by myself. I want to love you but you won't let me do that. I said I was sorry what more do I have to do." She soon realized that were the wrong words to say. Sly snapped around with anger in his eyes. "What you did to me was more than what I did to you. I lied to love you, TO LOVE YOU WITHOUT NEEDING TO BE ARRESTED. WHAT YOU DID WAS FAR WORSE." He was all but screaming at her. "YOU THINK A SIMPLE SORRY WILL FIX IT. I KNOW YOU'RE SMARTER THAN THAT." Carmelita was in shock. She had never heard Sly yell before. "What can I do to have you love me again?" She said as tears were flowing into her fur. "HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT?" she screamed.

Sly only looked at her before saying something that totally surprised Carmelita. "I am a kind person; I'll give you a chance to take my heart back. I'll open it one last time, if you can't get it back, you will never have another chance to have me love you." And with that he headed to his usual hiding place to think. Carmelita was more than happy as she ran back to the hide out. She may not have gotten his heart back yet but he gave her a chance. "So, how did it go?" Bentley asked when Carmelita walked in. "He gave me a chance to get him to love me again," she said with a smile. "I guess that's all we could have asked for. Now the rest up to you to finish." Murray said.

Sly was out in the woods, not so far out to get lost, but not close enough to be seen by guards. He was thinking that the deal he made with Carmelita was the best deal he could have given her. He kind of hoped that she would win his heart again; he didn't want the guys to think he gave up on life. Hell, then he would practically have nothing left to live for. He didn't know if she could have felt this way about him. He may not like Carmelita, but he still can't stand to see a woman cry like she was during their talk. He could only wait and see if she could do it.

**Well hope you like this chapter. My plan for this story is to make about 4 or 5 chapters before making another story.**

**Again I don't own Sly Cooper.**

**Well thanks again for the support.**

**Uum… check to make sure I didn't take anything. My fingers get sticky from time to time.**


	3. Ch 3: Realization

**Sorry everyone about the delay of the story but I had stuff I needed to handle. Well here's the next chapter enjoy.**

**Oh, yeah; I own nothing of sly cooper.**

Ch. 3: Realization

It's been some time since their little agreement, but now things seem to be looking good for Carmelita. Not only was Sly talking to her more often, but he was almost like his old self, _almost._ He still wasn't the always confident Sly they all loved, but rather a shell that needed to come off, and that was happening slowly but surely. They were now in Arabia with another ancestor, Salim al Kupar. Sly and Carmelita would spend a lot of time with Sly, hoping for him to start liking her like he use to.

After they had rescued Salim's friends from Ms. Decibel's mind control things, they were planning how to get in past the gate that was hiding something important. We join Sly and Carmelita as they are talking like old friends and not cops and robbers. They were going to hear Bentley's big plan for getting past the door tomorrow. "You might not like Bentley's plan, Carmelita," Sly said after a silence came between them. "Oh, and why is that," said the vixen. "I happened to take a peek at what he was planning, and you won't like it, but you might after I say something about it." Sly said. "Come on, spill. What is it?" Carmelita asked. "Sorry, but that would ruin the surprise," Sly said. He chuckled as he said it. Carmelita was shocked, he hadn't laughed, much less chuckled, since what happened in the ice age. She knew by this that she was winning his heart.

Carmelita didn't want to admit it but Sly was right when he said that she wouldn't like the plan. She was to wear a belly dancer outfit and dance for the guards. She wouldn't have minded if it was Sly, actually this gave her an idea on how to seduce him once they were together. While she was distracting the guards, they would try to sneak in and find out what was behind that giant door. When they got inside she tried to leave but as soon as she was out of sight of the guards, she was knocked out cold.

Sly and the gang had left behind Salim to enjoy the dance and they went on and found the Paradox's time blimp. However, before they could get on board they were stopped by Decibel who was holding an unconscious Salim Kupar. "Well, looks like we have some pecks to exterminate." Paradox said from in his blimp. "Yes, now let me on the blimp and I'll give you the cane as promised," said Ms. Decibel. "Of course," he said as a mechanical arm grabbed Salim's cane, "However I just wanted the cane. Oh and what is this, I seem to have found a very nice vixen." Carmelita was now tied up and cursing at the Paradox. "No not her," Sly said as the blimp prepared to take off. "No, you promised," Decibel said running to the blimp, shaking the floor. "I lied. Au revior, maggots, and good riddance."

Sly was in despair, he had failed not only to save Salim's cane, but failed to save Carmelita as well. Bentley seemed the only one to be able to help, something about losing a love or something, Sly wasn't listening. However, he did know one thing, he loved Carmelita again, and that put a smile on his face. She said she would do it and she did, he knew not to underestimate her. Another thing he knew, he would get her back at all costs. He wouldn't stop until he freed her or he died after that.

**Sorry it's so short but I'm running low on ideas, but don't worry I'll make sure the next chapter is the longest.**

**Again I don't own anything of sly cooper. Please give helpful comments and all that.**


	4. Ch4 Happy endings

**Well guys, here is the final chapter for this story, also give some suggestions if you want to see a story and I'll try my best. If you want to know all the stuff that went on in the game I suggest you play "Thieves in Time"**

**Thanks for all the support.**

**I own nothing of Sly Cooper**

Ch.4: Happy endings.

Summary of last chapter:

Carmelita was kid-napped by Paradox after winning over Sly's heart once again. Sly makes a promise to himself that he will free her.

"You can't expect me to do nothing, Bentley," said Sly as they were headed back to Paris to take care of La Paradox. "I'm just saying we should get some back-up just in case," said Bentley. "Ok, you guys handle that while I distract him and his minions," Sly suggested. He was really worried about Carmelita, and he hoped she was alright. While the others were worried about her to, they were glad to see the old Sly back and better than ever.

"How about we drop you off and you wait?" Bentley said trying to make sure Sly didn't do anything rash. "Fine, I guess that's the best I can ask for," Sly was already forming a plan to get Carmelita back. "Good. While you wait, we will go and get your ancestors so they can get their canes back," Bentley told them the plan as they were flying up to Paradox's blimp. As soon as they dropped off Sly they went to get Rioichi and the others. "Sorry Bentley, but Carmelita can't wait to be rescued," he said as he ran off to get his love.

(Just so everyone knows I'm not putting any of the game-play in) As soon as he reached Carmelita, he was ambushed, but that doesn't mean he didn't try to fight, in fact he took down more than half the minions before he was knocked out. When he woke up he found Carmelita holding his head in her lap and petting his head, while crying. When she saw that he was, she up squealed and hugged him while crying more, however when she was hugging him, his head was in between her breast. While he was down there, not only was he suffocating but he was also having a massive nose bleed, I mean come on who wouldn't. When she finally let him get some air, there was still some blood coming out of his nose and there was a stain on her coat.

"I'm glad you're alright, I thought they might have killed you when they knocked you out," she said with a worried look on her face. Sly laughed "Can't get rid of me that easily." As soon as he said that the Paradox showed up. "Well, maybe that won't but this might. Behold, my destructive time machine (I forgot the name he called it). It will send you anywhere in time with no one to contact, that is if you survive the journey." And with that he pressed a button that activated it. However, just before Sly and Carmelita could be sent flying through time, a gun-shot was fired, freeing them both. "WHAT, who helped them!" Paradox demanded as he looked to see who did that. "I reckon that that ought to do the trick. Nice to see you two are getting along mighty fine." Tennessee Kid Cooper said as he walked in the room, "Thanks, Tennessee," Sly said. "No problem, partner. Well, looks like it's my turn to take off, thanks for helping me get my cane back Bentley," he said as Bentley and Murray walked in. And then, with a flash, he was gone. "NOO, this can't be happening," Paradox now had a scarred face as he fled the room. "SLY, the place is coming apart because of the massive time machine!"Bentley yelled over the noise. "I know, take Carmelita and get her to safety, I'll finish things with the Paradox," Sly said. "No, I'm not leaving you," Carmelita said. Then something happened that surprised the hell out of her. Sly was kissing her full on the mouth. "Don't worry, I'll be back," and after he said that he ran after the Paradox.

Murray had to literally carry Carmelita back to the van. She wanted to go help Sly but she obviously had now say in it. Only once they were on the ground did Bentley breathe easily. When he looked up at the blimp however, his heart sank to his feet. The blimp was rapidly falling and Sly's glider was nowhere to be seen. "Sly, get out of there now." Bentley basically yelled into the binocucom. Not soon after that the blimp crashed into the ocean. "NOOOOOOO, SLY" Carmelita yelled as tears were falling like a river down her face.

**Time skip to a few months later.**

"Bentley's log, it's been a few months after we beat the Paradox, and Sly was nowhere to be found. Paradox was found and was taken to prison. After searching hours for Sly, we didn't find him. Not long after everyone went their ways. I returned to my lab and started making complex machines. I wanted to keep my brain ready for any clue that might lead us to Sly. I also seem to be getting strange post cards after Penelope broke out of prison. Murray joined in wrestling; he wanted to be ready for any sign of Sly too. He knew there would be another journey where his strength would be needed. Carmelita went back to Interpol, where she was busting bad guys at break neck speeds, she was also doing her own investigation for Sly. She may not show it around anyone but I know that she is taking his disappearance the hardest. Now we only wait for Sly to reveal himself to us, because I know he needs our help. The only question was, what would Sly use to communicate though time? For all we know he could be in the future. We can only wait. Bentley signing, off for now." He then stopped recording. He began to wonder if he'll ever see Sly again. Then, suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello, Bentley speaking," he answered. "Mr. Bentley, I am part of a dig here in Egypt, and I believe I have found something that involves you." Bentley was curious, what could possibly involve him at a dig sight in Egypt; he decided to head over there.

When he got there, he met the man on the phone; he was a wolf by the name of Dylan. Bentley had asked what he was involved in and he lead him to a strange tomb. "Now, I'm a expert at reading hieroglyphs, so I shall read what part of this says," he was saying as he stopped in front of the sarcophagus. What it said nearly gave Bentley a heart attack.

_To whoever reads this, please contact one of the following: Bentley the turtle, Murray the hippo, or Carmelita the fox from Interpol. Please tell them to meet me in ancient Egypt with the item in my tomb. It was made around the time I was sent here. I had help by my ancestor here to make this message in time in hopes they reach me before I die in time._

As soon as he was done reading the wolf was holding out an object. "Can you tell me why this tomb was made for you?" Bentley nodded. He then told him about the whole time machine thing. To say that Dylan was astonished was an understatement but he asked no questions and gave Bentley the item and asked him to bring it back.

As soon as Bentley gathered Murray and Carmelita, they headed back in time to rescue Sly. They had been there only a moment to see the great Sphinx, when suddenly Sly and an exact replica of him jumped down. "Well, it seems you knew where they would arrive at." Sly said to his ancestor. After he said that however he noticed he was stepping back. Before he could asked what was wrong he was being suffocated by everyone. Once they were done with that, Carmelita hit him in the head hard enough to make him hit the sand, saying stuff about not doing that again if he wants kids. After saying goodbye they all left back for the present (note: they had to fight off some bandits and stuff).

Eventually, Sly and Carmelita had a family going; they had two kids, one fox and one raccoon. Sly was teaching his kids about thieving while Carmelita disagreed with that. Bentley eventually had a family with Penelope, and Murray found someone to love as well. All in all, life was perfect.

**Well that's it hope you guys liked it. Give some suggestions for other stories and such.**

**Again, I own nothing of Sly Cooper.**

**Thanks for all the support again, you guys are awesome.**


	5. author's note

**Authors note.**

**I just want to say thanks for all the support from everyone, well almost everyone. I never thought of myself as a writer so this was really to see if others thought I was a good writer like everyone says I am. I am thinking of maybe doing other games or anime like bleach or naruto or you guys can make requests. Again thank you guys for all the support and reviews of the story. Now I won't throw out names but some of you think this story is just a complete jack-off because of the way the characters are, this story was my idea and the people were put to the way the story would work. I know Carmelita would never cry, sly never hate her and such and such. Well that's really all I got to say, give some suggestions to what you want and thanks again.**

**Masterthief1225.**


End file.
